


Two days beside you

by JellyMonster



Series: The most dangerous thing beyond the blankets [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Wanna One (Band), 이불 밖은 위험해 | It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Meetings, Lemon, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyMonster/pseuds/JellyMonster
Summary: After two days of vacation Minseok has some things clear:1. He needed a day-off.2. It's fun to spend time in a show without the members.3. Kang Daniel is too cute to handle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know if someone is gonna read this but who knows. This is my first work EVER so please any suggestions are welcome, also understand some typos, english is my THIRD language so I worked really hard to end this as the way I planned in my head.
> 
> Nobody has helped me correct it and can't read this anyomore so...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.
> 
> UPDATE: I'm working on the second part, just for you to know I won't publish until the fic it's finished.

After two days of vacation Minseok has some things clear:

1\. He needed a day-off.

2\. It's fun to spend time in a show without the members.

3\. Kang Daniel is too cute.

 

 

 

**FIRST DAY**

 

So the last thing he expected when he joined the show was sharing a room with a young puppy who like to spent his time as a teenager on summer holidays. He was a little bit overwhelmed with the rain of greetings as soon as he arrived at the room.

His first impression of Kang Daniel can be summed up in one word MESSY, just a fast look at the sink told him everything but of course it wasn't that horrible, after all Suho's room was a thousand times worst.

The second thought he had about Kang Daniel was CUTE, when he told him “You look even more handsome in person” with a big sleepy smile that was the first word that crossed his mind _“Cute”_ , under his dyed bang those eyes shone with innocence, Xiumin blushed and almost forgot about the cameras and the show. After that he doesn't know how it happened but he ended in the kitchen waiting for that puppy deign to finish his dinner before the dawn, he was having a hard time trying to control his face watching Daniel putting that amount of ketchup in a sandwich _“_ _I_ _s that amount healthy?”_

It was quite impressive to see how the younger swallowed the sandwich, he wondered how this puppy could survive in the outside world eating things like _that_ , especially after seeing that he had only brought ramen and jellys for two days. Xiumin told himself that he was staying just to make sure Daniel did not hurt his stomach eating that, not because his charming smile and adorable talk _“Aigoo, he's so naive!”_ .What he didn't expect that he had the appetite of three persons and less for another round of questionable taste food, Xiumin put a normal face for the cameras but in the inside he was screaming all the way from Seoul to Busan “ _How can he eat that much? It's that even good? I have to take care of this dongsaeng...”_

 

* * *

 

Finally in the bed after what seemed like years he could see the sun rising through the window, the older looked at Daniel and the puppy boy was about to play some games in his tablet “ _No Way!_ _Why isn't he tired?_ ”

Before putting himself to sleep he had clear that until that moment nobody surprised him so much in such little time. “Sleep tight” is all he could say before closing his eyes, he wrapped himself up with a smile remembering how Daniel almost broke his teeth with a beer can “ _He is just too cute..._ ”.

 

**SECOND DAY**

 

Xiumin woke up well rested and confused, he took a moment to remember where he was. After all these years the cameras doesn't intimidate him that much so he spent his morning as he was told “ _taking time to himself and relaxing_ ”, he tide up, put some music while doing some skincare and played videogames. It's been a while since he had such a good time, he doesn't need much to entertain himself, after all he's a total homeboy. He met another roomate later that day but it didn't stop him from having fun with videogames, especially after he was told that he look “like a poor”.

Xiumin was really into the VR until he felt a touch, he took the glasses off and saw a familiar face, a face he didn't know he missed, that was the moment where he had the third thought about Kang Daniel, CHARMING. He wasn't sure what it was but Daniel had something, his charm was so different from Jongin or Taeyoung, for him they are undoubtedly charismatic with that powerful attitude on stage, on the contrary Kang Daniel was off stage, in the middle of the living room, in a vacational house with a bare face and informal clothes, yet Xiumin just wanted to look at him and his bright smile all day long _“Wait what?”_ without noticing he was lost in his thoughts about Daniel while greeting the rest of his roomates.

He went back to throw another game and suddenly his stomach was claiming food, his trip to the refrigerator was not very encouraging but his roomate lighted his heart making pork for him, Jae Jung left a better impression on him than Jung Chi. Xiumin took this as an opportunity to put some BGM, he went upstairs and came back to the kitchen with his speaker in addition Daniel was on the table eating _again_ , he was swallowing a spoonful of ice cream and the older wondered if at some point he would see him eating healthy food.

“And this?” the younger asked inspecting the device, Xiumin smiled and asked him back.

“What should I play?”

In less than a second puppy boy answered “Xiumin Xiumin, Kokobop~” as the older played the song Daniel got up and danced the intro, right in that moment Minseok felt how that lovely boy stole more that smile from him.

After and awkard and quiet meal with Jung Chi, Xiumin was really grateful to lose “rock, paper, scissors” because seeing the younger without t-shirt aroused part of his most dangerous instincts, he thought that cleaning the dishes would help him to calm himself however the more he cleaned the more he thought about Daniel. He haven't wanted someone so much for a long time, it's as if his charms have bewitched him, either way he told himself that he would make Daniel fall for him before the end of the filming no matter what.

 

* * *

 

 

Said and done Xiumin was in the pool regretting his actions, he doesn't even like water and worst of all he didn't bring a stupid swimsuit. _“No gain no pain,_ _here we go_ _”_ and he took off his tank top. Minseok had confidence in his body and he felt that all those hours in the gym worth it just for how Daniel looked at him. He pretended not to see how the younger didn't take his eyes off and got into the water. It took him a while to realize Daniel wasn't just a lovely fanboy, just for the way he was looking at his pecs he knew that puppy boy wasn't completely straight, and for Xiumin is a good starting point.

Afterward he began to flirt with the all the dissimulation that the cameras allowed, a good smile with a sweet wink after a good move to make him blush a little under his hat, some compliments to gain his attention. Xiumin swears he caught Daniel checking him a couple of times specially because puppy boy disguises very badly when you catch him, knowing that he make the younger nervous was a good sign.

Actually the pool time was really fun and every cute smile and goofy laugh from Daniel made it better, on their way to the room he stopped him with the excuse of a highfive.

“Nice game! It seems that you had fun” The younger smiled back nodding happily.

“Yeah, actually I was really nervous because I'm not good with pool games, also I was scared to throw the ball in someone's face since I'm the maknae here, it wouldn't be good if the hyungs get mad at me” the younger said pouting a bit, Xiumin couldn't help but smile feeling sorry for him, sometimes he forgets it's his first variety show and futhermore his alone.

“It's okay” Xiumin said putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder “There's no way I could get mad at you with that cutie face of yours” puppy boy answered with a goofy laugh, Xiumin thought he was melting inside but it was chills from the cold.

“I'll go to the room first, I think i'm gonna catch a cold at this rate, see you in a minute!” he pinched the younger's cheek and run upstairs.

 

* * *

 

The shower was a blessing to his sinful thoughts, he took his time under the warm water thinking about all the dirty things he want to do with Daniel's cute mouth, he wanted to touch himself so bad yet he held back the urge because the prize worth it, he didn't want to lose the sight of the goal, why would he use his hand when he can have more fun with his donsaeng? Xiumin decided it was time to turn on the cold water to clear his head and lower his erection.

Once he was out, there he was, the object of his desire sitting in the ground playing with his tablet and eating junky food _again_ , at this point the older shouldn't be surprised however it dind't stop him from sighing. It took a moment to realise that Daniel wasn't in a hurry to go to the shower.

“Daniel-ah… Aren't you going to shower?” the older said watching how the younger swallow down jellies like there's no tomorrow.

“After this game”. The older was sure that if is he didn't say anything that little puppy will be on the floor all evening playing videogames, if it wasn't for the cameras he would propose another way of having fun on the floor using his tongue in funny places, Daniel was so cute and naive that makes Xiumin want to teach him some dirty things until he cryfull of pleasure with all his lungs, actually that would be worthy of being recorded.

While he was having fun with all that fantasies something was waking up inside his pants that was the signal to stop and clean something before it got out of hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Xiumin still can't believe how everything worked that good while he was on his way to the grocery store with Daniel, he planned the grocery trip to take the younger with him saying some lame excuse, what the older didn't expect is Daniel offering himself right a way plus everybody in the house were to lazy to go outside so they have time for “themselves”. Although he was a pro doing variety shows Xiumin was getting tired of so much camera, all he wanted was to flirt with puppy boy a little more and take him somewhere to have a _real time_ by themselves to end what they started.

_26 minutes ago..._

 

On their way to the car the staff told them to wait outside while they arrange the devices for the cars, since the day was good they didn't bother to go back inside, of course Xiumin took the chance and guided Daniel to a place without cameras behind the house, the older took a look to make sure nobody was near and sat on the grass

“Wanna join me?” he told Daniel patting the grass beside him, the older choosed a narrow corner and he tried to control his heart because puppy boy was so close that their arms were touching.

Daniel sighed relieved “It's nice to have a moment without cameras or mics”

“Yeah, it's kinda tiring being careful every second when you are trying to relax”

“Since it's my first time doing this I'm nervous all the time but is good because I'm having a nice time with you hyung” then he stopped himself and clarified “Well… I mean… With you and the others of course, despite being the maknae you treat me really well”.

Xiumin burst into laughs because Daniel was a bit red “Yeah, I understand, you're doing great by yourself actually”

“Really? Thank you I'm glad to know that I'm not a disaster”, Xiumin was lost in his adorable smile and he couldn't help but mess with him.

“Aigoo, I hope there's no bugs in here. I saw a big one before right around that corner” he felt Daniel getting close full of fear.

“Hyung please don't say that, I swear I can't stand bugs” said pouting “Damn! I left my electric racket at home I shoud get it before any bug eat me alive.”

The older stopped Daniel before he could get up “I'm sorry, I'm sorry” Xiumin was laughing so hard because _**“Why**_ _ **you do this to me**_ _ **hyung?”**_ was all over the younger face. “I just wanted to tease you because you're too cute”

Clearly more relieved the younger said “It's okay then, I almost had a heart attack, I really hate bugs...” he settled on the grass and took a plastic bag from his pocket, of course the plastic bag was full of jellies, the Xiumin wasn't surprised anymore. The younger took a fried jelly egg between his teeth and offered some to the older.

“Do you want some hyung?”

“Don't you have more fried jelly eggs?” puppy boy shook his head.

“Sorry hyung it was the last one” Xiumin smiled mischievously.

“So sad, they're my favorites, can I taste the last one from your lips?”

The younger was red from the embarrassment still the older waited for a respond with a shameless smile because he doesn't like to take things for granted. Daniel nodded shyly avoiding the older gaze and said “Y-yes...”

Xiumin took his lovely face carefully by the chin and Daniel closed his eyes, he was undeniably nervous, the older got close enough too see every little piece of skin that made the younger so charming and gently passed the tip of the tongue down his lower lip before give him a soft kiss.

He pulled back trying to read Daniel's face, the younger opened his eyes slowly and smiled adorably, Xiumin smiled back and kissed him again just to lost himself in Daniel's taste, he heard a soft moan coming from the younger while his hand was wandering down all over his upper body, the older delighted his tongue with the sweet taste of jelly from Daniel's mouth and stopped.

The voices off the staff made him come back to reality, he moved away as if boiling water had been poured on him leaving Daniel as a confused puppy.

“I think we should go” he stoop up and lean a hand for the confused puppy

“Th-thanks”.

 

* * *

 

And now they're on their way to the grocery store pretending like nothing happened, it should be easy for the professional Xiumin but actually it was difficult for him to keep his hands on the steering wheel while talking to Daniel, thanks heavens they had to make a stop in their way.

Xiumin was desperate to do something to see that shy blush on Daniel again, and luckily for puppy boy it was something that could be done in front of the cameras. Every little blush on his face were gold while he was searching the younger “top 5 performances” and “sexy moments”, at the end the older was glad to have cameras recording since he saw the urge in Daniel's eyes to steal his cellphone and flee to the border.

The time they spent “alone” worth it, Xiumin was pretty satisfied, the more he was with Daniel the more he was crazy about him, his bright and lovely smile, his laugh, his crazy ideas (he still doesn't overcome the fact of seeing a watermelon with his belt on). Daniel was talkative, naive, messy and glutton, however it wasn't enough for the older, he wanted to know more about him and all he had is a night left.

* * *

 

Once at home Xiumin felt like time slipped from his hands, they were playing jenga and without noticing he is now face to face with Daniel driking beer and doing yoga, actually they were good working together, every touch between them was like fire and the alcohol didn't help at all. Everything the older could think about was about touching and taste Daniel from head to toe, sure Yoga Beer was fun but Xiumin cursed inside everytime he got closed to the younger wishing he can do more and knowing he can't because the damn cameras and their roomates.

At last the providence decide to stop torturing him with so much skinship and let him enjoy the barbacue. He didn't think he would have such a good time, and not just for the food but for the company, alcohol was turning Daniel into a sassy kid and Xiumin was enjoying the show for sure. The younger was sitting in front of him laughing and driking like nothing for the cameras but under the table the he could feel how his feet gently climbing his leg, at first it seemed that Daniel just wanted some skinship however after taking a look at his playful smile the older knew the younger desired more.

It was hard for him pretend that nothing was happening, especially with the younger getting closer and closer to his crotch. Xiumin grabbed his beer and took a deep sip trying to heard the conversation on the table pretending to be as normal as possible when Daniel's foot landed Xiumin realized that grabbing a beer was a bad idea because the drink went where it shouldn't making him cough.

“Are you ok hyung?” the younger asked using a fake tone of concern.

Xiumin looked at him with unbelieving eyes, because the younger's foot were all over his crotch and more.

“Y-Yeah, I just drinked too fast”

“Be careful, we don't wanna lose you in the last day of filming” Jae Jung said laughing.

The roomates keep joking on him but he coulnd't hear anything, Daniel was playing a little too much and he was getting hard, the younger didn't look like he intended to stop anytime soon. Puppy boy touched in a weak spot and Xiumin almost couldn't contain a soft moan. Fortunately for the older Kangnam announced it was time to go and the staff decided everything was over.

The younger got up as nothing happened looking at Xiumin like he had the time of his life with a smile from ear to ear while one of the staff members came closer to the group,

“Since this is the last night and most of you are leaving early in the morning there's no need to record the last night, we started to remove the cameras (we have removed the cameras from the rooms so you can pack your bags calmly), please leave the mics on the living room while we remove the rest of devices. Good work everyone! ”

He kept talking while his coworkers desisted the equipment, for its part the roomates stayed for a while talking with the staff saying thanks and showing their respect to the production manager. Soon the house was almost empty, Jung Chi went to sleep while Sang Woo and Jae Jung talked about another round of drinks before sleep (they were already pretty drunk) Daniel declined the offer and excused himself saying it was late.

“What about you hyung? Would you stay, we are having fun let's...” but Xiumin wasn't longer listening, his eyes were fixed on Kang Daniel going upstairs.

“Sorry, thank you for the offer but I'm really tired”. he said goodbye properly and tried not to run going upstairs, once in front of the door he felt his heart racing like crazy while knocking.

As soon as he crossed the door, the younger grabbed his tank top and put him inside the room closing everthing behind the older receiving him with a long wet kiss, they we're tasting eachother with passion and it took Xiumin a while to realize that the younger was taking him to the bed without breaking their kiss, in seconds the puppy boy was on his lap, Xiumin didn't think twice and grabbed his cute little ass between his hands. Daniel's tongue moved like he wanted to savour every little part of Xiumin while his hand were under the older clothes tracing along his abs.

Xiumin was getting hard feeling the weight of the younger all over his crocth “Take off your t-shirt”, he felt the younger smile over his lips. For the first time in two days the older regretted not having a camera nearby. “ _Such a nice body_ ” he thought sliding his hands over the younger abs

“Fuck...You're gonna be the end of me”.

Daniel shyness was showing “Take your clothes too”

The older was happy to please his order, he took off his clothes and as soon as his torso was exposed Daniel covered every inch with sweet kisses.

“Hyung... It's our last night...”

“I know.”

“Since nobody is watching anymore…”

“What?”

“Well, I wanted to say goodbye properly.” the older smiled looking at him.

“You're cute” Xiumin grabbed his arm un pulled him closer. “Too cute” he said giving him a soft kiss. The younger pulled away from him and straightened.

“Hyung.”

“Tell me.”

“Just for you to know” Daniel started to slide his hands to the older waistband “I can be naughty too”

Xiumin smiled “I would love to see it” the older said challenging.

Daniel didn't respond with words but with actions, by this time Xiumin's erections was pretty obvious and it was seeking attention. Daniel pulled himself back making sure the older felt his ass all the way and slowly pulled down Xiumin's clothes to expose his erection, he was already leaking precum.

Xiumin wasn't especially big or small, he was pretty normal and nothing to be ashamed, at least he didn't heard complains from his lovers. Daniel seem pleased with the view and didn't hesitate to grab him in his hand to slowly savor his penis with the tip of his tongue taking the older precum as the sweetest thing. After the initial contact Daniel's tongue went for the base of his cock sliding to the head, he looked at Xiumin strainght into his eyes and smiled before putting everything inside his mouth, the older was having a hard time trying hold his moans, that was for sure one of the hottest things he ever saw.

The younger mouth was warm futhermore he knew how to play with his tongue, Daniel took every part of the older lenght as it was nothing, at first with a slow pace using his pretty red lips to embrace his cock, soon he began to accelerate his pace as if the contained moans of Xiumin motivated him.

“Yes Daniel… Fuck! You're so good” is all the Xiumin could whisper, he was too concentrated on how the younger worked with his cute mouth over his dick, the older didn't know how but Daniel was sucking deeper and deeper, he could feel the head of his penis touching the back of the his throat. Xiumin was getting close and tried to endure the pleasure however the gaze of the younger while he was sucking his dick didn't help at all.

“Daniel-ah, stop…Stop it… I'm coming”, instead of moving away the younger took that as a signal to suck until his last breath. “Daniel-ah…Don't!...” the older couldn't take it anymore and realeased inside his mouth with one of the best orgasm he ever had.

The younger seemed delighted, he got up and swallowing every drop of cum as nothing, his lips were bright red and little swollen. The older was still like floating “Do you wanna kill me?”

He didn't leave him time to answer he got up to grab him and kiss him, Xiumin tasted himself in Daniel's mouth, but as before it wasn't enough for him, their tongues savored but still not enough. Xiumin needed more from the younger.

“Daniel, I want to _taste_ you more”, the younger looked confused. The older slided his hands inside the younger pants and grabbed his ass and bit his lower lip “Can I?”. Daniel gave him a shy nod “Fuck, you're so fucking cute” he kissed his neck “Ok… Turn around and get down on all fours”

And the younger did as he was told, red like a tomato “Is your first time doing this?, he just nodded. “It's ok, trust me. We're gonna have fun”.

Once that pretty ass was in front of him Xiumin grabbed the younger clothes and pulled down, Daniel's ass looked like a season peach ready to be eaten “What a nice view” the older was already licking his lips “Spread your legs more...Yes, like that, you are doing great”.

The older can't believe his luck, this evening he was fantasizing with Daniel and now he was about to eat his pretty cute ass for dessert. What a lovely unforgettable moment, he took the younger's cheeks an open him up, he noticed how he tensed under his hands but Xiumin had everything under control, his first taste was slow and delightful, a shy gasp came from the younger, his tongue ran through that pretty hole while Daniel exhaled a moan, for the older it was the sound of glory.

Xiumin buried his face in his ass tasting every little part from the younger and more, Daniel was trying to hold his moans covering his mouth with the sheets.

“You taste soo good Daniel-ah” the only answer the older got was whimper while he was burying his face again, he wanted to give the younger the time of his life and by the respond Daniel was cerntainly enjoying this moment. His tongue played with his rim moving a good pace on the younger skin while every moan was absorbed by the sheets, licking inside him ass the grip on his ass became stronger, something was waking up in the depths of him begging for more, the more he take from the younger the more he wants.

“Daniel-ah… Let me finger you” the younger answered a “Yeah” from the sheets

Pleased, he began with one finger, pushing it slowly against his entrance making his way throught inside the younger. As soon as he started to move his finger he could tell how hard was for the younger to control his voice. “Be careful Daniel-ah... They could heard us” the older said carefully putting another finger inside him, the moan between the sheets was music to his ears, then he started to accelerate the pace and he could feel his hole stretching around his fingers, he reached for the sweet spot inside the younger making him tremble with pleasure.

While the older was working on his back Daniel slided one of his hands to his crotch and touched himself, the older bited his lower lip looking how the younger worked his hand “You're doing great Daniel-ah… Keep going” the older said as he scissored him, Xiumin was getting hard again “Do you mind if I put my cock in?” he asked as he added a third finger. Xiumin couldn't believe his words, seeing the younger under him is taking away all his rational thoughts. After all he didn't bring protection, this isn't supposed to be happening, he is always so careful, especially because _his an idol_ , a thing like this can ruin his career forever.

He was about to take back his words but the younger raised his head up and looked over his shoulder directly into his eyes, both of them were a bit short of breath due of the excitement.

“Hyung...Fuck me” those simple words were enough to ignore all the warning signs in his head.

“Turn around again and take off all your clothes” Daniel rushed to listen and turned around taking off his pants without too much protocol, in a second they were flying to the other side of the room.

Finally all Xiumin wanted was in front of him, the person who corrupted his thoughts in all its splendor and glory. “You're so fucking graceful” he said getting between the younger legs. Daniel's cock was already leaking precum, the younger was a little bigger than him and hard as a rock with a pretty banana shape. Since neither of them bringed lube, the older had to work with saliva to prepare his cock. “You ready?” the younger nodded.

The head of his cock was teasing his lovely hole, he pushed slowly, feeling the younger delightfully stretching around his penis, he was still pretty tight. The older got closer to the younger face and kissed him “Are you doing well?”

Daniel hold his face with both hands kissed him back and embraced the older with his legs “Yes”.

“ _Lord have mercy”_ Daniel was driving him crazy “Ok. I'm going to move.”

He started slowly but it didn't take long to accelerate the pace, up close every expression on the younger face was priceless, the room was filled with the sound of their breath, Xiumin hoped that everyone was in a deep sleep thanks to the alcohol since with each thrust it was harder to hold their moans.

Daniel was under him whimpering “Harder Hyung… Harder”. Xiumin was out of control, the more the younger moaned the more he didn't care about the noise “Let me hear how much you love my cock…Come on babe”.

The pace was practically unbearable at this point, both of them were sweating and eating each other mouths, Xiumin felt the younger nails digging into his back and it was easy to tell that Daniel was getting close as him.

“Come for me Daniel… Come for me”. Every sentence were followed by a energetic thrust like he wanted to impale the younger. Daniel was louder than ever that night but Xiumin couldn't care less about it, the younger was clinging to him as if his life depended on it, with his reddened lips begging for more.

“Come for me babe…Come on you can do it!” Xiumin breathed against his ear, and the magic happened, Daniel came untoched and with the hottest moan, his insides tighten up around the older's cock making him weak.

“Fuck” Xiumin couldn't hold his orgasm anymore, he was about to pull out but Daniel tightned his grip “Daniel I'm about to...”

“Don't pull out” he said breathless looking at him.

The warning signs inside his head were louder and louder, however couldn't resist it anymore and released inside him with a long and sweet moan, everything went white for a second, Xiumin run out of energy and collapsed over Daniel.

Neither of them moved for a while, they were completely soaked in sweat and catching their breaths , finally the younger spoke “Hyung...You're heavy”

“Sorry”, finally free from Daniel's grip, he slowly pulled out and lay down beside him.

“Well… Am I still cute?” Xiumin lay on his side using his elbow as a support looking at Daniel with and smile.

“You're perfect”.

 

* * *

 

 

When Xiumin woke up the sun was rising and Daniel was by his side in a deep sleep. He got up making sure not to wake him up and took his phone to look the time ( _5:53 am)_ it was still early but he had to go. After texting his manager he took a fast shower and packed everything, when he was about to exit the door he heard Daniel waking up behind him.

“Hyung are you leaving?” the pitiful tone pierced his chest like an arrow. He put his belongins on the floor and turned around going towards him sitting on the floor

“Sorry, I have to comply with my schedule” the older said caressing the younger face.

“Why didn't you wake me up to say goodbye?” the guilt was stirring inside him.

“You looked so tired, It's not like I didn't want to say goodbye Daniel-ah” the younger pouted.

“Will you call me hyung?”

“Of course” he kissed him for the last time. As soon as their lips touched he knew he will miss him, it was a long and soft sleepy kiss full sadness. “Go back to sleep”.

Xiumin left not knowing how to feel.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't call.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. My days without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok can't get Daniel out of his head, he wanted to call but after two days with Daniel he almost spoils years of hard work in one night like nothing. 
> 
> Everything change when they meet again by chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keep you waiting althought I don't know who is reading this, It took me some time but the second chapter is finally here.
> 
> Correct anything you see my english needs to improve and I hope you like this one, it's a little short than the first one but I tried not to extend myself unnecessarily.

Two weeks have passed and Minseok didn't call because he doesn't know what he wants, since then he only had one question in his head “ _Now what?_ ”.

After returning from the show it was hard for him to catch up with his schedule as if nothing had happened. He just wanted to call Daniel and hear his lovely goofy laugh at the other side of the phone but for him that night was too risky and careless, he didn't understand how he let himself be carried away like that, although he wants to talk with him he knows is not a good idea.

Two days with Daniel and he almost spoils years of hard work in one night like nothing.

 

* * *

 

"So...What's the deal?” Chen asked.

It was past midnight and the house was half awake, he was in the kitchen doing the dishes and Chen decided to accompany him eating a late night snack.

"Nothing, why you asking?" his friend looked at him with disbelief.

"Well, because since you are back from your "vacation" you're acting weird and lately you're really into Produce 101".

 “ _Dammit!"_ He froze and fixed his gaze on the dishes not knowing what to say.

"Look, I'm here whenever you ready to talk. I don't know what's happening but it seems that you need to get something off from your chest" he put a comforting hand on his back "I'm going to sleep, goodnight!"

"Sleep tight" is all he could say.

 

* * *

 

One hour later he was in Chen's room waking him up, his poor friend seemed really confused with his nest hair looking around trying to understand what was happening.

"Are we late? Did I overslept?" he said looking at his cellphone.

"No no, don't worry it's not that"

"Then? Are you ok?" his voice sounded with concern while he was rubbing his eyes.

"Can we talk?", Minseok bited his lower lip nervously.

"NOW?" Chen yawned making him regret his actions, he knew it was a bad idea to wake him up this late but he couldn't wait until morning.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, nevermind. Just go back to sleep" he said turning around.

"Wait what? No way! I'm already up and fresh" he yawned again "And it seems very important, come on let's go to the living room"

 

Twelve minutes later Chen sat beside him in the sofa with a cup of tea, they were quiet for a few minutes before his friend dare to speak.

"Should I go to bed again or?"

Minseok took a deep breath and settled himself looking at the ceiling.

"I think I screwed up" saying that words aloud was kinda liberating and from there everything was more easy. He told Chen all what happened during his vacations and his last night with Daniel trying to save the dirty details, his friend listened to every word in silent as if he were trying to comprehend all this new information.

"...After that I asked for his number before sleep and now I want to call him but I know I shouldn't. Also If I call him what I'm supposed to say after all this time? 'Hey Daniel-ah how are you after we fucked? Let's take a coffee' ”

Chen left his cup on the table and sighed.

"First thing is first, look at me" Minseok turned his head. “Call. Him”

“Are you serious?” that's not the answer he expected after twenty minutes of explanation and sincerity.

“Listen, you are delaying the inevitable. You're being and asshole just for not calling him, yes don't look at me like that. You were the one who asked for his number, and the one who said that would call. What are you afraid of anyway? If it was a one-night stand then why so much trouble for a cute boy? We have a lot of them in our company and they will give you less headaches”. As much as it bothered him he was right.

Chen got up and stretched “I'm going to sleep, get your head straight”

 

* * *

 

Minseok was already in his bed wide awake thinking about Chen's words _“_ _If i_ _t was a_ _one-_ _night stand then why so much trouble for a cute boy?_ _”_

“ _Was it?_ ” when he started to flirt with Daniel the only thing he had in mind was HIM as a whole, all he wanted was more of his smiles, his goofy laugh and his lovely personality, of course he wanted to have fun however putting Daniel on the level of a one-night stand wasn't his plan at all.

He wanted more but “ _More of what?_ ” there's no a happy ending following that path especially with a guy in this industry. Since his debut he knew there's no use falling for guys, Luhan was the perfect example and he promised himself not to fall again for a boy like that, thenceforth he had some sex buddies but nothing else, for him the only unbreakable rule was “ _Don't get too involve with boys_ ”, sometimes he would like everything to be so easy as Jongin and Taemin made it look except for the fact that is not the same for everyone.

“ _Call._ _H_ _im_ ” and again he was looking for Daniel's number on his cellphone, he saved him as “ _Puppy boy_ ”, this was always the hard part, pressing the call buttom. It happened the morning he left, again when Daniel won 'Produce 101' with nothing more and nothing less than 1,578,837 votes, it would've been very easy to call and congratulate him but again like many nights before he didn't press the call button.

Just like that he fell asleep with the cellphone on his hand not knowing how to feel again.

* * *

 

A week later he was in the MBC building having a reunion with the production team of the show, apperently _It's Dangerous Beyond The Blankets_ was doing pretty well for a morning show, Minseok made sure that he was taken into account in case they wanted to do an especial episode or whatever just for the chance to see Daniel again.

The reunion was longer than expected, but he was pleased with the result talking to his manager on his way to the elevator suddenly he felt his heart skipping a beat due to a goofy laugh at the end of the corridor, he turned around with enough time to see the figure disappearing around the corner, he ran behind him without thinking twice shouting “Just wait for me in the parking! I forgot something” as the elevator doors closed on his manager face before he could stop him.

In the beat of the eye Minseok was pushing the men's toilet door looking for the younger, it wasn't hard to find him, he was in the middle of the washroom with a surprised appearance.

“Daniel-ah!” 

“Hyung?” his heart was about to explode inside his chest, he seemed happy to see him for about two seconds before his smile faded from his face.

“Can we talk?” he said biting his lower a little nervous furrowing his eyebrows.

“About what? About how you didn't call after how you played me just to have sex?”

A punch in the face would've hurt less, he wanted to clarify everything however the warning signs in his head started to get louder and for once Minseok listened to them. He looked around the washroom, this wasn't at all the place to talk about this staff and much less out loud like that, althought it was clearly empty they need to be careful, they _must_ be careful, he can't lose the control of the situation again and not right now.

“Come with me please” he said more commanding than asking while taking the younger's hand leading him to farthest cubicle.

Once inside he closed and tried to process the whole situation, the younger was now in front of him with an unpleased look on his face, making him regret all the times he could have called him and he didn't. Daniel leaned on his back a bit pissed.

“Just say what you have to say, I have to go before any-”

Minseok interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

“I'm sorry for not calling you” the older said directly, he took a deep breath and talked again marking his words “I wasn't playing with you, I swear it's not like that It's just...”

Daniel rised his eyebrow “What? It's not that hard to press the call buttom”

“I know, I know...Listen,I can't find words to express myself right now” he sighed with exasperation “Look I really wanted to call you, I was confused after that because of you, It was too much for me”

Daniel was getting really mad “Too much of what?”

Minseok looked at him straight in the eyes “ _What are you afraid of anyway?_ _If it was a_ _one-_ _night stand then why so much trouble for a cute boy?_ with Daniel in front of him he saw his chance, he can end everything here and now “ _Don't get too involve with boys,_ _d_ _on't_ _get too involve with boy_ s...”, he can lie to the younger and tell him he just wanted a one-night stand, that he asked for his number just in case he got bored and wanted to fuck, be a doughbag and finally take him out of his life.

The solution was really simple but he won't do it, he shut every rational reason in his head and decided to put everything on the table knowing that he was making the wrong decision for his career.

“I like you, A LOT and I want to be with you even knowing there's no possible future between us in this industry or if you like me back. I couldn't get you out of my head for weeks and all I want is-”

This time Daniel was the one interrumpting him pushing him agaisnt the wall with a kiss, it was completely unexpected but Minseok was soon returning the kiss eager for his lips. The savoured each other like their first night for a long minute as if three weeks had never passed but it ended too soon for him the younger was the first to move away “I like you too” he said with his charming lovely smile grabbing Minseok by the t-shirt.

“Sorry, I was an asshole” he said again still feeling guilty for the past weeks “It just… I don't know...I'm crazy about you” Daniel laughed as he remembered “ _So freaking cute_ ” and something woke up inside him melting his heart full of desire “Come here”.

He was now grabbing Daniel and dominating him with a deep kiss, pushing him agaisnt the other wall, his thirst for the younger was insatiable, as his tongue tasted him his hands traveled all the way to Daniel's ass to grab and pull him up, in a second the younger put his legs around Minseok forcing him to approach him even more like he wanted to merge their bodies together, he could feel Daniel all over his crotch. The clothes were a big annoyance to Minseok's mouth which wanted to leave marks all over his neck and torso to make him moan like their first time. The older wasn't himself anymore he was now like a wolf that starved for weeks and Daniel didn't help groaning agaisnt his mouth grabbing him by the hair, he lost the notion of time until the younger tried to speak.

“Hyung” he said without hardly parting his lips “Hyung”, Minseok stopped “What?” they were breathless looking at each other “Everything ok?” he was afraid of having lost control over the younger but Daniel smiled.

“With me yes but your phone doesn't stop ringing and I think it's time to leave” he said putting a sad face, he released him from his grip and Minseok put him down. The older looked at his phone and he already had five missing calls from his manager plus a bunch of texts asking him about how long it's going to take him to leave.

“Damn! He's gonna kill me!”

“They are going to kill me too so don't worry I will keep you company”

Now Minseok was the one laughing “Then I won't get bored” he was about to kiss him again but the younger stopped him halfway “You better call me this time”. The older nodded with a big smile on his face while the younger was leaving cubicle. 

 

Before Daniel could reach the door his phone was already ringing is his back pocket.

* * *

 

 

On his way to the parking he texted his manager apologizing for running away trying to think an excuse for his behavior, it was hard for him to think about anything else but Daniel, he was feeling light as a feather while he pressed the elevetor button, however his daydreaming stopped as soon as someone called his name.

“Minseok hyung!” it was Park Jaejung coming towards him from the end of the hallway.

“Jaejung-ah!” They hugged like old friends “How you doing? Do you also had a meeting with the production crew?”

“Yes! And I guess you too"

"You guessed well, I hope they call me" the elevetor doors opened "You coming?" moving away to let him pass.

"Thank you" he said entering followed by Minseok " I hope they call me too I really had fun and I wanted to meet you again hyung"

 “For real?" He said pressing the _'-1'_ button "Actually I wanted to meet you too, I got along very well with you and Daniel those days."

A creepy smile show up on Jaejung's face as soon as the doors closed.

“I can tell” he said taking out his phone “You and Daniel were so noisy last night that I had to check” for Minseok everything began to go in slow motion, Jaejung showed him a video of him with Daniel “You should pay more attention to the curtains you never know who may be watching”

His heart stopped.

 

 

 

 


	3. I want more days by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok's world it's collapsing and his only support right now are Jongdae Baekhyun and Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I have two things to say:
> 
> 1\. Finally, I know how this is going to end.  
> 2\. There's at least one or two chapters left .
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all your comments you really make my day with every kudo/comment! Since it's my first fic I had so many doubts about the plot...And I still have some but I hope you can enjoy this I'm still trying to improve the language barrier. As always my friends are still busy to correct my work, actually they didn't read the first draft yet so...I apologize in advance for any typo.
> 
> I promise more interactions the next chapter but I had to work on some things before getting there.

 

As the elevator went down Minseok began to feel sick, his worst nightmare came to life, he ruined everything for both of them because for the first time in years he wasn't careful enough and he let this happen again. He was feeling nauseous and dizzy, Jaejung was whispering something in his ear about “the press” and “money” a lot of money he tried to listen but his head was a chaos, althought he couldn't take his eyes off the screen he hardly saw anything of what was happening.

 

They finally reached the floor _-1_ , when the doors opened Jaejung put a hand in his shoulder.

 

“It was nice to see you hyung! Don't worry about anything I already have your number so I'll call you soon” . When he looked around he was already alone in the elevator with the doors closed, he needed to leave because the air didn't reach his lungs fast enough and he was suffocating. He pressed the button to open the doors and once he was outside he could heard his manager's voice.

 

"There you are! Why don't you pick up the phone!? I was about to go up and... Minseok-ah are you ok?" he said approaching him.

 

“Yes” he said before vomiting.

* * *

 

It feels like yesterday when a trainee caught them kissing, he was about to release the pics in the press but thanks to heavens the company stopped him on time before he ruined his new money maker group.

 

Contrary to the popular belief companies don't mind if idols date, they just care if you get caught because it means losing money and they won't lose money for a couple in love and much less for a gay couple. The day they caught them it was the end for Luhan and him, they were clear one had to leave the group but Minseok had everything to lose, besides that Luhan had already reach his limit in South Korea and decided to leave for the best without consulting him.

 

It was the worst year in Minseok's life and he learned in the hard way that in this industry love it's just an obstacle to reach the top.

* * *

 

“How could you be such an idiot?” Chen have been scolding him for twenty minutes straight “Hyung I never thought you will be so irresponsible. What about everything you worked for? The group? Your career?” Baekhyun got up trying to control him.

 

“Jongdae calm down I think Minseok-hyung doesn't need that right now. Don't give me that look. Yes, he deserves a reprimand but now it's not the moment, this is serious.” the concern is his voice was noticeable.

 

Jongdae stared at Baekhyun really mad “Really? Actually I can't think a better moment than this one. He needs to reflect, he had so much to lose right now and I-”

 

Baekhyun interrupted him “I feel you but look at him, he is mess right now” he said pointing with his hand to Minseok who was sitting in Jongdae's bed white as paper with his sight lost somewhere.

 

“Minseok-hyung are you ok?” Baekhyun asked moving his hand in front of his face. Minseok wasn't at all ok with the situation, he was completely overhelmed unable to speak without feeling like he was going to throw up.

 

“Leave this to me” Chen said moving Baekhyun away to kneel in front of him “Hyung! Look at me!” talking with Minseok face between his hands “I need you to remember what you saw in the video”

 

“What?” his mind was still away.

 

Chen repeated again slowly “What did you saw in the video? Did you saw your face? Daniel`s?”

 

“I don't know… I don't remember” he said feeling his stomach revolving again.

 

“Well you have to! Just focus for a second” Chen was really serious and his eyes full of concern for his hyung.

 

Minseok closed his eyes trying to remember “He took out his cell phone and showed me the video”

 

“Ok, keep going”

 

“There was a gap between the curtains… And I saw my back while I… You know” saying it out loud was a bit embarrassing.

 

“What else?”

 

“I'm not sure, the light of the sink was on but it was still dark enough”

 

“What about Daniel?”

 

Minseok opened his eyes and frowned “I don't think he is on the video” a wave of relief ran along his back “He wasn't in the video! I mean his legs were around me but nothing else” a little smile cross his face.

 

“Why are you smiling idiot? He is not in the video but what about you?” Chen said with a really serious tone. “This can be an upper hand with that asshole any details can help us hyung”

 

“Sorry, you right” he said closing his eyes again “The video wasn't clear, of course I know it was me but it was from far away”

 

“Are you sure?” now Minseok was looking straight to Chen's face.

 

“I'm sure” he was indeed “I was caught by surprise but the more I think about it I know he doesn't really have anything” Chen raised an eyebrow in disbilief “Yes he has a video of me. However seen from outside it's just two lovers having fun”

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae sighed with relief, one was against the wall with a hand on his chest and the other sprawled on the ground with his hands on his face.

 

Baekhyun spoke first “I think we can work with this” he said with a big sly smile “He will call you soon and he will ask for money but we need to know If he has something else or if he is playing all his cards”

 

Chen rejoined “I agree” he looked at Minseok “Baek is right, he will call you soon and for what you said he looks deseperate for money”

 

Baekyun left the wall to sit beside Chen “I think that's our trump card” talking more to himself than for them and clicked his fingers “I know what to do” now he was looking to Minseok with a serious expression “Money is not a problem for us yet we need to push him to the limit, don't let him know that the video worth nothing, just tell him that he's asking too much and you don't want to pay. If he has something else he will tell you to get even more money, until then we need to be careful”

 

“Damn Baekhyun! You can use your brain when you want” Chen said showing his hand for a high-five to which Baekhyun could not refuse.

 

“Wait! Didn't you just insult me?”

 

“Sorry no refunds on high-fives”

 

Minseok couldn't help but laugh out loud with the show of those two discussing who is more idiot, he was feeling a lot better knowing that not everything is lost, the hope lighted his heart, he felt that the universe gave him a second chance but above all he was grateful for having such good friends.

 

* * *

 

After another half hour chatting and planning Minseok was finally laying on his bed exhausted for the rollercoaster of emotions trying to sleep, trying because everytime he close his eyes he can see Daniel leaving with a smile causing a warm sensation to invade his chest, the day was so chaotic that he didn't have a moment to enjoy their reunion and his crazy confession. He had the opportunity to end everything in a second and chose the most illogical solution, since he met him Minseok barely recognizes himself, everything related to the younger is like a bottomless pit, it's never enough.

He picked up the phone and looked at the time (3:22 AM) and decided to try his luck, he felt his heart bumping in his chest and his fingers began to tremble as he typed “ _Are you awake?_ ”, as soon as he pressed the ' _send_ ' buttom he blocked the phone and waited, before he could count to thirty his phone buzzed.

 

_“Yes”_

* * *

 

 

After that night Minseok spent the following weeks stuck to his phone chatting with Daniel, they talk about everything and nothing at the same time, sometimes when he writes Daniel he doesn't get an answer until is late in the night meanwhile other days they will talk almost every hour depending on the younger schedule or his.

The older overflowed with joy discovering more sides of the puppy boy, he admired that he never complained about work althought he barely take a break, how humble he was everytime he complimented him after seeing one of his stages or how easily he gets embarrased if he talk about how cute he is. 

 

But not all was joy, even knowing that the younger was going to be busy he didn't expected that he was going to be _this busy_ , they could hardly call each other because it's never the right moment for it, the longest conversation they had on the phone lasted around thirty minutes, however for the older every minute was worth it if he can hear Daniel's laugh at the other side. Somedays he will wake up with a big red mark on his cheek because he has fallen asleep on his cell phone, giving Jongdae and Baekhyun the chance to mess with him.

* * *

 

It was already 5AM in the morning when his phone buzzed, the only reason for it could only be Daniel, it's been weeks since he silence every notification in his cellphone except Daniel's.

“ _Hyung are you awake?”_

 

“ _Yeah ^^”_ he wasn't at all.

 

“ _Can I call you? I think I have ten minutes”_

 

“ _Sure”_

 

The phone didn't even rang once and Minseok was already answering.

 

“Daniel-ah?”

 

Daniel giggled “Wow, you're fast!” he sounded amazed. "Your voice sounds tired, did I woke you up?"

 

“What? No, I think I'm going to catch a cold, don't worry! I really missed hearing your voice” the older tried to hide how delighted he actually was.

 

“Hyung… Don't you feel embarrased saying those things?” althought he can't see him he was sure that puppy boy was blushing.

 

“I should but I have 8 minutes left so I'll better be straight forward”

 

“Are you doing the countdown?” he giggled again “ I think you right, I have to go back to the rehearsals in a little while”

 

“You guys are such a workaholics! Remember to rest whenever you can, this is just the beggining and you are not even starting”

 

“I don't know if you're encouraging me” Minseok laughed.

 

“Sorry it's because I've been where you are before, but is good too see you so passionate about it”

 

“I thought that my time as trainee was hard but this a thousand times harder, even though I can't barely sleep, my schedule is chaotic and I can't go out like before I'm so happy… I do not know how to explain it but when I'm on stage and they are cheering for us... I wouldn't change it for anything” Minseok smiled from ear to ear.

 

“Is the best isn't it? Is been years for me but I never get tired of it, those moments on stage can't be described but once you there it's like a dream.”

 

“Hmm… Hyung, now that you're talking about getting tired, there's something I need to ask you” Minseok has never heard Daniel so serious.

 

“Is there something wrong?” his body tensed.

 

“I've been thinkhing about this for a while so I'm going straight to the point...A-are you seeing someone?” the older wasn't ready for that question at all.

 

“What? I can't even see you how I'm supposed to see anybody else? Where do you get that from?”

 

Daniel sighed “I don't know, aren't you tired of this? Of me? We only have seen each other twice in two months and...” Minseok felt a pang of pain in the chest.

 

“Daniel please don't”

 

“But...”

 

“Listen. I'm not seeing anyone and I'm not interested in anyone else but you” He said in a tone that left no doubt

 

“Hyung...”

 

“Let me finish please. I'm not tired of this and more less of you. Of course I'm dying to see you but we are Idols, that's the way things are for us”

 

Daniel sighed with relief “ Sorry, it's just… I thought we have something but when I was talking with Ong-hyung the other day he made me realize that you never said this is exclusive or something like that and I was feeling a bit stupid taking things for granted”

 

“I never thought that I look like a player” pretending he was hurt by his words.

 

“Oh! Nonono... That wasn't what I wanted to say” he said distressed

 

“Just kidding” Minseok chuckle “ _he's so naive_ ”

 

“Hyung...” he can almost hear Daniel pouting at the other side of the phone.

 

“Daniel-ah I really want to talk about this but right now we just have two minutes left, so next time you're really free text me so I can show how serious I'm about you in a date”

 

“For real?” Minseok heart melt hearing how excited he was.

 

“Yes and now go, the “National center” can't be on the phone when everybody is practising”

 

“You right! I'll text you later!”

 

“Goodnight Daniel”

 

“Goodnight hyung!”

 

* * *

 

 

It's sunday morning and the house is half empty, Minseok woke up with the sound of someone knocking on his door.

 

“Yeah?” he said with a husky voice.

 

“It's me” Baekhyun's voice was recognizable miles away. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes, no problem” while Baekhyun invaded his room and lifted the blind Minseok took his time to get up and sit on his bed with a big yawn.

 

“What's with the rush? Isn't our day off?”

 

“We need to talk” Baek's tone sent a chill down his spine.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“What's the last thing you've known about Jaejung?” Minseok almost ask _WHO_ , he was so immersed in his bubble of happines with Daniel that he completely forgot the guy who was about to ruin his career.

 

“Nothing since that day actually, he said he would call me but I didn't hear from him. Why you asking? Has something happened?” Baek's face was full concern.

 

“I know why he didn't call you” he felt the cold sweat running down his forehead, this is not good.

 

“Has the video come to light?” Baekhyun didn't respond and Minseok began to feel ill. “This can't be happening, not like this, not now...” they made a plan based on Jaejung calling him but they never thought that he could go to the press beforehand without discussing a deal with him. “Why?”

 

“Maybe they made a good offer, after all you're a member of EXO”

 

“B-but my face wasn't in the video” his hands were trembling.

 

“I think he was smart enough to not show you everything he had”. And that's how Minseok's world began to collapse.

 

“What I'm going to do now?” he was already thinking about the worst possible scenario when he heard Chen's voice at his door.

 

“Byun Baekhyun! What are you doing?” he came close to him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder “What's wrong hyung?”

 

“It's over Jongdae, I've ruined everything”

 

“What are you talking about? What have you ruined? Aren't you glad that everything is over?” Minseok looked at him in pure confusion.

 

“W-what?” he eyes went from Chen concerned face to Baek's and back to Chen.

 

“Baekhyun I sent you here to tell him the good news while I finish the breakfast and all I find is a Shakespearean drama” Baekhyun replied with a great laugh.

 

“I'm so sorry” He didn't seem to regret it at all. “I couldn't help it” he said trying not to laugh again “He was so carefree this past weeks that I thought this was the perfect moment for a lesson”

 

“Remind me why are we friends” Chen said really mad.

 

“How can you say no to this face?” Chen was about to reply but Minseok spoke first.

 

“Guys can you explain me what is happening?”

 

“Unlike the monster behind me I bring _GOOD_ news to you” Baek snorted “Jaejung was arrested yesterday night for blackmailing”. Minseok's mouth was completely wide open.

 

“I don't undertand, WHAT?

 

“Someone has reported him to the police for blackmailing, they caught him at his home trying to delete proofs from his computer. Turns out that he made money making deals separately with the press and the victims wanting to see who offers more but after a year one of the victims spoke to the police, we don't know the name yet but it's the end for Jaejung” he smiled with satisfaction.

 

“That's why he didn't call you” Baekhyun said “he was already making a deal with the press. I bet they offered him a lot of money but surely that wasn't enough for him. A dating scandal with a GAY exo member, If it were me I wouldn't sell you for less than 1 billion won.”

 

Both looked at him stunned.

 

“Well as I said before, unlike this monster who dares to call himself a friend , you can count with me”

 

“Hey! I was being realistic” Chen did the right thing and ignored him not like Minseok.

 

“You're the worst! That's what you are!” he yelled and Baek pretended to be hurt putting his hand on his chest “I almost had a heart attack because of you” even thought he was feeling a lot better.

 

“Don't be so dramatic let's just thanks that...” suddenly he began to whisper “that the company didn't find out about this”

 

“Why are you whispering? There's no one at home” Chen asked.

 

“I don't know!” he whispered back.

 

Minseok got up with the feeling that he had dodged a big bullet, and thinking that he must have been a saint in his previous life because he can't believe his luck, he let out a big sigh and slapped his face.

 

“I'm going to vacuum the house”

* * *

 

 

Later that day he received a text from Daniel with a link about Jaejung blackmailing scandal and a lot of death emojis.

 

“ _I still can't believe what happened_ _with_ _Jaejung-hyung_ ”

 

“ _Yeah me neither!_ _Who would have imagined it?_ ” Minseok typed grateful that Daniel didn't know anything about how close they were to lose everything.

 

“ _He was so nice... *sad emoji*_ ”

 

“ _Trust is something really hard to find in this industry_ ”

 

“ _Yeah, tell me about it, one time a hyung promised to call me and I didn't hear from him again”_

 

“ _Ouch! Right in my heart…_ _I promise I will_ _compensate you for it,_ _w_ _hen I could see you?”_

 

“ _How about now?”_

 

“ _WHAT? "_

 

“ _I'm free until tomorrow, I wanted to tell you earlier but I saw the news plus I thought you were busy so...”_

 

“ _Send me your location and I'll pick you up”_

 

“ _I will be here *location*”_

 

“ _I'll be there in 30 minutes”_

 

* * *

 

 

After putting some things in his backpack he was already on his way to see Daniel after three months, six years of Idol life teached him how to be a ninja and left the dorms without being notice, he wanted to take the car but for today the subway will be more safe, althought he never take it in times like this is the best option, just a pair of round glasses, big hoodie with a benie and he was like any normal person, specially now that he has black hair.

 

“ _On my way_ ” he typed before getting on the subway. He was really nervous, not just because he was about to see Daniel after such a long time, but also because he was about to see him _in public_. After getting caught Minseok promised himself to be super extra careful from now on, he even asked Jongin for advice because if someone is a professional dating in front of everyone it's him.

 

“ _It's easy, just don't hide too much.”_

 

“ _It's that all you have to say?”_

 

“ _You're both guys, people will asume that you're good friends. As long as they don't see you going into a hotel together it shouldn't be a problem. Don't be too lovey-dovey outside”_

 

After asking Jongin another thousand questions Minseok took mental notes of everything feeling more prepared than ever but now that he was about to put into practice everything he learned his palms were sweating, he was so concentrated reviewing Jongin's words point by point that he almost miss his stop.

 

When he was finally outside he stopped and took a couple of deep breaths filling his lungs with the cold air trying to calm himself down. He followed the gps indications to the park where Daniel was waiting for him, with every step he could feel his heart beating in his chest like a drum, he accelerated the pace as he was approaching, 250 meters letf, 180 meters left, 90 meters left, 30 meters left...

 

“ _I'm here, where are you?”_

 

“ _Look behind you”_

 

 

And there he was, sitting on a bench wearing a big black hoodie, with the mask under his chin and a big smile on his bare face waving at him timidly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The rest of my days with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm here, where are you?”
> 
> “Look behind you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near my dear readers I divided the last chapter in parts because it was taking too long to publish. So this mean this is the final chapter, maybe I'll write an epilogue.

 

“ _I'm here, where are you?”_

 

“ _Look behind you”_

 

And there he was, sitting on a bench wearing a big black hoodie, with the mask under his chin and a big smile on his bare face waving at him timidly.

 

The younger got up really joyful and went to meet him taking big steps (the older forgot how big are Daniel's legs), before he could count to ten Daniel was in front of him smiling from ear to ear cute as he remembered, bareface with his nose and cheecks a little bit red from the cold and bangs hidding his eyebrows.

 

“Nice to see you” he said looking up.

 

“Nice to see you too” he was dying to kiss him but Jongin's words resonated in his head _“Don't be too lovey-dovey outside”._ So he took a deep breath “Follow me”.

 

* * *

  

They walked around for a while until reach a secret spot in the Han river bank, his way to the river was silent except for Daniel asking every forty seconds where they were going, the only answer he got from the older was _“You'll see”_ and a big smile.

 

“We have arrived” he said taking a big blanket from his backpack spreading it on the grass “Will you lay with me?” the younger nodded leaving his things on the grass happily.

 

“You seem well prepared taking into account the little time you had” he looked delighted.

 

“I have more surprises for you inside my backpack” he said laying down patting the blanket for him to lie down beside him “But you have to _earn_ them.”

 

“Well” he said as he settled beside him “I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one with surprises” Minseok raised an eyebrow amazed by his words. “Awesome!”

 

They were lying on the blanket, looking at the sky in silence feeling each other with their shoulders together not knowing what to say after all this time, Minseok was dying to hold his hand but for once he could control himself, after all the chaos having him by his side like this was enough for him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” the younger asked.

 

“You” he said looking at him while the younger smiled back at him.

 

“I still don't know how can you be so direct saying those type of things”

 

“I also don't know, I suppose It's easy when it's about you” he said with his bigger smile.

 

“Gosh! It's more embarrasing hearing that with you in front of me” the younger said looking away making the older laugh.

 

“You'll get used to it”

 

“Oh! I guess that means more dates” this time Minseok looked away making the younger chuckle with his characteristic goofy laugh. _“More dates”_ the older was now realising that he can have more of these moments with Daniel from now on, after all those crazy weeks he can finally think about being more serious with the younger. But for once he need to do things right.

 

“Daniel-ah” he said rejoining a bit “I'm sorry”

 

“For what??” he asked confused.

 

“For not calling you and all the mess”

 

“Again? Hyung, I told you that is fine”

 

“I know but this is the first time I see you since that day in the restroom and to be honest apologizing throught the phone it's kinda lame for me. I don't want to make more excuses about how I was feeling or why I didn't call you sooner, I was an asshole with you and I'm really sorry If I made you feel less”

 

Daniel let out a big sigh “Those weeks when you didn't call me were… Strange? I mean, my life was already crazy at that moment with Produce, and then the program...I was really nervous when we recorded together and then we had...” he lowered his voice “sex.”

 

There wasn't too much light but for Minseok it was pretty clear that the younger was red like a tomato right now.

 

“When I was with you It was the best moment in a long time, I really enjoyed our time together and for once I wasn't feeling overwelmed with the pressure of debuting. But when you didn't call I thought...I don't know, I felt that I did something wrong.”

 

This took the older by surprise, they talked about this topic time to time but Daniel always acted pretending everything was ok, however this was the first time he spoke about his true feelings.

 

“Ong-hyung told me that maybe you played me for fun, or that you wanted someone more mature... A lot of things happened and everytime I checked my phone I had a bit of hope of seeing your call” Minseok wanted to hold his hand but he only dared to touch him lightly with his pinky finger because he was afraid to interrupt him.

 

“But then we met again and after our rushed encounter I thought that maybe something good can come out of this.” the younger said taking Minseok's hand.

 

The older could feel his heart hammering his chest full of joy, he took a look to make sure there was not a soul within two hundred yards before interlacing his fingers. It's been a long time since Minseok felt like this, after what happened with Luhan he thought that this type of happiness was forbidden if he wanted Idol life.

 

“Daniel-ah, I know I've been and idiot with you in the past and I want to make things right. I don't really know how you feel about _US_ in general but...Although we can't see eachother as much as I wish, I want to make it clear, I'm not interested or seeing anyone else but _you_. I'm not sure of how this is going to end, even so I hope we can give it a try, because the only thing I'm sure right know is how much I like you so...” the older took a deep breath before speaking. “Will you wanna be my boyfriend?” for the first time ever Minseok was the one blushing waiting for an answer.

 

The younger didn't respond with words but with actions, he rejoined taking a fast look around him before taking away his glasses and grabbing him by the neck of his hoodie to kiss him, instead of moving away the older returned the kiss, he wanted to be careful yet he was dying to kiss him for weeks.

Feeling the younger again like this seemed a gift from heavens, his lips were cold yet smooth, the soft touch of Daniel's lips didn't last too much before he started to give him lovely pecks that quickly became sweet and long kisses, suddenly Kai's voice echoed in his head _“Don't be too lovey-dovey outside”_

 

“Wait” he tried to speak between kisses “Daniel” he was finally stopping “Is that a yes?” the younger giggled.

 

“As you can see I'm not that good being direct with words like _you,_ however It wouldn't be fair if I don't tell you about how I'm feeling _about US in general”_ he said mocking Minseok making the older titter then he became silent with a serious expression. “I also don't know how this is going to end, mainly 'cause I've never been in a serious relationship before, aside from that I know for sure that I don't want to end anything right now and I really really like you _SO..._ Of course _,_ I would like to be your boyfriend.”

 

Minseok felt like he was going to explode with joy, after making sure that nobody was around he pounced on Daniel like a hungry wolf over its prey, kissing him deep and slowly full of desire and passion putting himself between the younger's legs, who was groaning under him as their tongues played, finally tasting each other after such a long time.

 

The older was shutting down any warning sign that resonated in his head, his yearning for the younger was already bigger than any reasonable thought. In the meantime one of the younger's hands was gripping his hair making Minseok crave for more while the other one was already inside his hoodie scratching his back with urge at the same time his legs wrapped around his hips.

 

For a second Minseok let the younger take the lead and in the blink of the eye he was on the top of him astride savouring each inch of his mouth and sucking his lower lip, the clothes began to be a nuisance with Daniel's ass all over his cock, as he felt his dick growing a warm wave of pleasure began to go through his whole body, his thirst for the younger was increasing, with him it was never enough, he never desired someone this way before, not even Luhan.

 

Minseok took the lead again without much resistance from Daniel, now he was the one gripping him by the hair to expose his neck and bite it, the younger let out a hot moan while Minseok sucked his warm skin until he spoke.

 

“Hyung...” he said breathless “That will leave a mark” those words made him come back to reality faster than a finger snaps.

 

“Oh fuck! Sorry!” Daniel chuckle “I think we should stop here before is too late, we are a little out of hand” he said releasing him from his grip.

 

“I agree” somehow neither of them could stop smiling at each other while Daniel sat next to him trying to recover his breath, the younger's hair was messy and his lips bloated, he was thankful of not having a mirror to look at himself knowing that probably he was looking worst than Daniel.

 

The younger took something from the ground “Here's your benie” He had forgotten that he was wearing one.

 

“Thank you” he replied putting the benie inside the hoodie's pocket “I hope you dont get in trouble for that” he said poiting at his hickey with a bit of remorse, considering all what happened and he still doesn't know how to control himself when he is with Daniel.

 

“I hope is not too big to hide it” Minseok rejoined to take a closer look at his neck, ' _Damn it!_ ' the hickey had the size of a big coin and the older wished he had not seen anything.

 

“Good news! It's not _too_ big!” Daniel opened his mouth like he was going to say something but at the end he preferred to shut up and lean his head on the older's shoulder.

 

“Let's just pretend nothing happened and enjoy the view ok?” making the older laugh.

 

“I'm ok with anything if I can spend more time with you”

 

“Hyung...”

 

“Sorry I can't help it!” suddenly he remembered something “I almost forgot it, I have something for you”

 

“I thought you were joking” the younger looked at him with his face full of happiness as if someone told him it's christmas morning.

 

“I love seeing you happy about it! I need to check my backpack” he said trying to reach it at the other side of the blanket making Daniel move away.

 

“Ok, close your eyes and extend your hands.” as soon as he opened the zipper he saw the younger trying to catch a glimpse “Hey! Don't spoil the surprise!”

 

“Alright alright” he replied with a big smile closing his eyes again.

 

He heard his hyung looking inside his backpack and then he felt the weight of something _big_ in his hands.

 

“Ok, open up” he looked down and his hands were full with two big packages of foreign jellies.

 

“What? Is this all for me?” Minseok nodded with a shy smile, these weren't regular packages, these were the biggest size on the market and Daniel can already hear his dentist crying. “But, when have you had time to buy this? I mean, they only sell these online (I know, I check it) and I told you I was free like two seconds ago. Just...How?”

 

His hyung smile with pride “I ordered these weeks ago, since we talked about seeing each other, I know it's not that much but since you love to eat it when you rehearse...”

 

“It's perfect hyung!” Daniel was already melting inside, he's used to received jelly packages from his fans but this feeling was totally different, knowing the person he likes took his time to gave him something he really loves was something new “Thank you, I think my dentist is going to kill you after this but I really appreciate it”

 

“I cross my fingers so you don't die of an overdose of sugar.”

 

“Wow! Don't kill me so soon, at least not before I give you what I brought”

 

“What?” He caught his hyung by surprise this time.

 

“What do you mean by what? I told you before that you weren't the only one with surprises” his hyung was about to reply but he didn't let him “Come on hyung! Close your eyes!”. He grabbed his things from the grass and took a big coffee thermos that was hidden inside his backpack.

 

“Now you can open your eyes.”

 

“No way! Are you serious?” the older said taking the coffee thermos.

 

“Oh gosh...Sorry I guess you expected something better...” He was feeling bad because his present was a last minute thing, he knew that his hyung loved coffee an as soon he knew he had some free time he run to the best coffee shop he could find in google. “I don't know what I was thinking..”

 

“What? Oh no Daniel is awesome!” His eyes were sparkling with happiness as he opened the coffe thermos to smell the content letting out a soft moan of pleasure “This is heaven, I know is late but will you take a cup with me?”

 

The younger nodded at his hyung with a big smile, he didn't show in his face how relieved he was after seeing that he liked it his present.

 

They shared a hot cup of coffee in the cold night talking about everything and nothing as always, for Daniel if happiness had a meaning it will be this exact moment. After weeks and weeks of overworking, sleepless nights and an endless schedules, he was feeling like himself again with something so simple as talking freely without the pressure of a camera, his managers or the members. He was fulfilling his dream but at what cost? This world was animal kingdom, he has been inside just for three seconds and he was already dying for a break, everytime he was reaching his limit Minseok was one of the few people who was there to support him, despite the distance his hyung didn't let him down, giving him good advices and understanding, no matter how late in the night or how early in the morning not to say that they've pratically done the same path.

“Daniel-ah?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You were self-absorbed, Is everything alright?” a tender smile appeared in the younger's face.

 

“Yeah sure hyung, I was thinking and...I just...I want to thank you”

 

“For what?” he looked at him bewildered.

“For being there I guess? How could I say it?” definitely being direct with his feelings wasn't his strong point “These last months have been the hardest of all my life and there's more coming around the corner” He sighed, just the thought of it made him feel tremendously overwhelmed. “And right now you are one of the few things that gives stability to all this, I feel like my life is spinning around and I can't barely see what's happening in front of me” his voice began to tremble “Lately everything is being...I don't know...I'm...I'm so tired hyung...”

“It's ok Daniel-ah” he said with a soft tone running his thumb over his cheek to clean his tears.

“ _Am I crying?”_ This caught him by surprise and he hastened to wipe his tears with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me”

“Hey…! Hey!” his hyung grabbed him by the hands to stop him “It's ok” Daniel never felt so exposed to someone before, he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrasment while his tears fall down “It's ok” he repeated with a gentle voice “I'm here with you Okay?” He said as he released him slowly.

He nodded silently as he wiped his face with his sleeves. “I'm good, I'm good…I was feeling a little bit down that's all” he tried to smile but he looked down, his date was being perfect and now he was acting like a crybaby “Damn, I feel like an idiot.” he whispered.

“Don't…Please look at me” he looked at his hyung afraid to find pity, but for his surprise his eyes were full of understanding. “Listen, you probably don't want to talk about this, and you don't have to, there's nothing wrong with that, I've been doing this long enough to know that not everything is smiles and spotlights, you're are hardworking boy so please...Don't punish yourself for giving 97% instead 100%” he put a comforting hand in his shoulder before getting up and offer him a hand “It's getting late Daniel-ah, we should start collecting” Daniel took his hand with timid smile.

“ You're right” his hyung returned the smile.

As they packed things in silence the younger was feeling a bit better, it should be awkward but it was a comforting silence, Minseok didn't force any type of conversation he was just there with him like nothing happened fighting with his backpack because with the coffee thermos his blanket was refusing to fit inside.

 

“Hyung, I'll take the coffee thermos for you”

 

“What? No way! It's almost closed” It wasn't.

 

“Why don't you carry it in your hand?”

 

“Good idea!” Again Daniel was about to say something but he preferred to remain silent. “ _And I thought I was the clumsy one_ ”

 

Suddenly his hyung was taking out eveything but the coffee thermos, carrying the blanket in his hand and the rest of his belongings in his pockets.

 

“Got it!” he said proudly finally closing his backpack with a strong sound of the zipper. Daniel was looking at him with disbelief. “What?”

 

“Hyung...” he couldn't finish his sentence because of his laughing and Minseok was there asking him what was so funny making him laugh harder. “Hyung...I was referring to the thermos.” he was recovering his breath but Minseok spechless face made him laugh again harder than before.

 

* * *

 After a couple laughs and a long explanation of how Minseok didn't want to risk having his thermos falling on their way back they walked to the park. Daniel swear they hadn't even walked so fast yet they were almost there.

 

“I can't believe we are already here”

 

His hyung replied with a sad tone “Me neither, I just hope you had fun. I know it wasn't that much but I promise a better date next time”

 

“Sounds good although It's going to be hard for you to top this date.” his hyung had a pleased look on his face.

 

“I want to see you soon without worrying about anyone seeing us.” he said looking at him like he was the most appetizing dessert on the menu.

 

“Well, now that you're my boyfriend” he said approaching him “ _Damn! how well it sounded!_ ”

“Maybe… Just maybe you can make me moan harder than last time” Daniel wasn't good expressing his feelings however he had no problems in being shameless.

 

He saw a flare of desire in his hyung eyes.

 

“Mark my words, I don't do things halfway”

 

“Me neither”

 

* * *

 

Daniel was on his way home in taxi, trying to assimilate everything that had happened in the last hours while he played with Minseok glasses, he doesn't know why he took it, he just wanted something from his hyung that would remind of this day, at least that was what he wanted to believe.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he already knew who was it.

 

“ _Are you still on your way?_

 

“ _I'm almost there, what about you?”_

 

“ _I'm already home_ _ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ”_

 

“ _Lucky you, I hope I can sleep at least 5 hours before my next schedule when a get there”_

 

“ _Don't push yourself too hard, you have to take care of yourself until we see each other again.”_

 

“ _Same for you! Don't you have a comeback next month?”_

 

“ _*crying emojis* Please don't!”_

 

 _"ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ_ _Goodnight Hyung”_

 

“ _Goodnight Daniel-ah...Thank you for today”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you will feel about this chapter, I promised more interactions but since they didn't see each other in a long time...I hope I didn't let you down with the interactions. This is part of the final chapter, I want a good ending but I'm finding troubles with the language, I mean, I know what is going to happen but not sure how to write it.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Thanks to my friend NAO for helping me with this. Finally some help!!!


End file.
